Always and Forever Isn't Something You Weasel Out Of
by Klarolineluvr34
Summary: My take on 3x20 of the Originals, obviously. I also wrote this because I'm going to be using the storyline in, probably, several other stories.


Klaus is standing in his room with Cami's covered up body when Hayley walks in.

"What do you want little wolf?" Klaus asks clearly not in the mood for company.

"I think we should do something about the body. About Cami, I know she wanted an Irish wake, I can make arrangements." Hayley explains softly trying hard not to aggravate him yet realizes this failed quickly.

"It doesn't matter what she wanted, she's dead. No time to sing digresses, we're at war." Kaus nearly shouts at her making her conclude he's more upset than ever.

"Yeah, okay." Hayley agrees with a still soft tone and then walks out leaving Klaus to continue staring out the window.

An hour later Kaus feels something is wrong with his daughter Hope so he goes to the library and jumps from the balcony to the one across the way.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Klaus asks in a soft tone yet still startling her.

"Klaus, I didn't hear you come in." Hayley looks up at him and goes back to staring at the baby monitor.

(Klaus has been staying with Hayley and Hope in Jackson's old apartment/loft for the past couple days following Cami's death)

"That didn't answer the question." Klaus says causing Hayley to sigh and tell him what's wrong.

"Hope just has a fever and a small cough it will clear up tomorrow." Hayley explains and Klaus stares at her, shocked that he didn't tell him the second she found.

"So it did it or did it not occur to you to tell me our daughter was sick the second you realized it?" Klaus asks in a whisper yet in an either upset or angry tone, Hayley couldn't.

"You are still mourning Cami, I didn't want to add more stress to your already vulnerable state and have you worry about something that I can take care of." Hayley claims which eases Klaus' anger.

"I get that, Hayley, I do but…." Klaus start but stops in his tracks once he hears Hope cough causing him to flashback to when Cami was dying from the bite.

"Klaus…" Hayley begins while grabbing his arm as Klaus started to walk upstairs but he cuts her off.

"No. Let me take care of our daughter." Klaus says demandingly while removing his arm from Hayley's grasp, who nods in agreement with his words and just lets him walk away.

Hayley watches Klaus take care of Hope on the baby monitor and continues watching her daughter when Klaus walks back downstairs.

Hayley then puts the monitor down but before either can speak Klaus' phone rings.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" Klaus asks once he answered the call obviously annoyed by probably everything.

"We need you to comeback to the Compound. There are things we need to discuss." Elijah explains swiftly knowing Klaus is annoyed and ends the call.

"I have to go. Apparently my presence is required at the Compound." Klaus says after pocketing his phone causing Hayley to just nod.

"Alright, I'll tell you the second that Hope's feeling better." Hayley says causing Klaus to kiss her on the cheek and then mouths 'thank you' to her before heading out the same way he came in.

Marcel and Kol are in the Compound talking to Elijah and Freya.

"Look, I need your help." Marcel pleads right when Klaus walks in.

"Then you shall have it." Klaus claims plainly as though they didn't even have to ask.

"Niklaus…." Elijah starts yet he gets cut off.

"Elijah, you and Freya go help Marcel with what he needs." Klaus orders him ignoring whatever plead he was going to and then turns to Kol.

"Come on Kol, let's get you cleaned up." Klaus says as he puts his arm around his little brother and leads him upstairs.

They're in Klaus' bathroom and Klaus is cleaning the blood on Kol's face.

"You're being kind to me. What gives?" Kol asks not entirely complaining about the situation.

"I don't know, must be the fact I'm in a vulnerable state." Klaus states and Kol just sighs, annoyed by the answer.

"Right, you're helping me and Marcel because Cami would've wanted you to. Just bloody fantastic." Kol murmurs still annoyed at the fact it takes the death of a friend for his older brother to care about him.

"Well I'd be lying if I said Camille's death wasn't affecting me but that's not all, Hope's sick." Klaus explains causing Kol to just simply look at him, informing his brother of his condolences without actually saying a word.

"But I'm not helping you because of Cami, I'm helping you because you are a part of this family Kol and family takes care of each other, always and forever." Klaus finishes explaining which causes Kol to smirk.

"I was starting to think that your smile was broken, good to know it's not." Klaus teases causing them both to laugh.

"Who's blood is this?" Klaus asks looking down at Kol's shirt, who doesn't say anything.

"Does this have something to do with the ancestors tormenting you?" Klaus questions and Kol keeps silent but Klaus realizes it does.

"Is it Davina's blood?" Kol just nods then looks away so Klaus won't see the tears forming in his eyes.

Fortunately for Kol, outside the fact that his face was cleaned, Klaus took the hint and walked to his bedroom in order to get his brother a new shirt.

The two walk back downstairs only to hear chanting in the other room, so the brothers go to check it out.

Davina appears in the protective circle Freya had Elijah create, staring around to see Kol, Marcel, Elijah, Klaus, and Freya in the room.

"I don't know what you did, but thank you." Davina says appreciating the fact she can see all of them again, even Klaus.

"You were on the astral plane, did you happen to get answers on how to rid us of Lucien?" Elijah asks causing the rest of the room to stare at him.

"No, the ancestors are tight lipped on the subject." Davina explains but before she can give them any answers, a portrait of Rebekah bursts into flames.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Kol and Klaus ask at the same time causing them to look at each other.

"Jinx." They at the same time yet again and the two younger brothers get into a 'jinx war' while Marcel, Elijah, and Freya examine the portrait.

Davina is just watching Klaus and Kol's jinx war, amused that they're finally getting along in a dorky way.

"This is Lucien, he's going to go after Rebekah." Freya says breaking up the jinx war and getting her siblings attention.

"Alright, Niklaus and I…." Elijah was about to say but Klaus cuts him off yet again.

"Just me, I moved her." Klaus states and walks out.

Just when Klaus opens the car door Hayley walks up, slams door shut, then shows him she has his keys.

"Seriously." Klaus asks looking at her annoyed.

"Let me give a voice to your thoughts." Hayley says and Klaus sighs briefly looking away from her.

"Hayley, you can't come, I don't want your company." Hayley mocks then continues on with a rant.

"Yeah, well I'm coming anyway because you cursed me to be wolf for months and I know the bayou better than anyone. Now unless you want to face an angry grandma with a shotgun, just admit that you need me." Hayley says causing Klaus to think for a moment.

"Fine, I'm driving." Klaus exclaims bitterly before snatching the keys from Hayley, who smiles victoriously, and both of them then get in the car.

"Just to be clear, my exact thoughts were that you should stay and watch over Hope while I go on this journey." Klaus says causing Hayley to look at him.

"I called Josh to watch over her." Hayley explains looking towards the window.

"Why would you want to tag along with me on probably boring journey instead of watch our daughter?" Klaus asks confused on the subject.

"I miss our road trips." Hayley states plainly causing Klaus to glance over at her than back on the road.

After a while, still in the car, Hayley was talking about the 'similarities' her and Jack's relationship had with his and Cami's until he snapped.

"Stop comparing mine and Cami's relationship to you and your husband's, you didn't even love Jackson!" Klaus shouts which causes Hayley to go silent realizing she hit a nerve of sorts.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't fair of me to say." Klaus says calmly after he realized what he just said.

"No, you're right. Before I was going to marry Jackson, I told Elijah that I thought I could be happy with him. But…" Hayley just trails off so Klaus fills in the sentence.

"But you couldn't because you were always going to have feelings for Elijah." Klaus states believing that was what her answer would've been.

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't still have feelings for Elijah, I do but they've just become more suppressed and I also can't deny the fact that I have feelings for someone else." Hayley explains then Klaus stops the car because they finally reached the Bayou.

Klaus doesn't question Hayley until they have trudged in the bayou for nearly an hour.

"You said you had feelings for someone else, let me guess." Klaus starts then turns back to Hayley so he can see her reactions to the names he'll drop.

"Marcel, Freya, Rebekah…." Before Klaus can finish dropping names of people Hayley might have romantic feelings, she cuts him off.

"You." Hayley says plainly leaving Klaus looking at her in a severe state of shock.

"Before you say anything, it's not just because we have a kid together. Of course, I don't want our daughter growing up without her dad." Hayley explains while Klaus' face goes from shock to touched by her answer.

"You two are simply adorable, I admit, it really does warm my heart." A familiar voice says causing Hayley to turn around and Klaus to look up, both of them seeing Lucien in their presence.

"I knew threatening Rebekah would work. Now you get to choose the parent you want your child growing up without." Lucien says threatening as he approaches the two hybrids.

Klaus and Hayley look at each other, smirk, and start attacking Lucien.

After a very long, intriguing battle, Lucien vamp speeds Hayley somewhat far from Klaus and when the original hybrid tried to approach them, Lucien shoves his hand in Hayley's chest causing Klaus to dead in his tracks.

"See, I don't care who lives or dies in this situation but you do. You two are apparently king and queen of New Orleans, so if you want to save your queen, you have to kneel." Lucien explains, pointing to him then Hayley and Hayley looks at Klaus shaking her head repetitively, telling him not to, knowing she'll die either way.

"Why do you want me to kneel?" Klaus asks looking at his first turned, clearly confused as to why he wants him to desperately oblige this order.

"I want you to prove me right, about how pathetic you are and how I am clearly your superior." Lucien says and when he emphasised 'I', he squeezed Hayley's heart, making her cringe in pain.

Klaus just closed his eyes, realizing he had no other choice, to start getting on his knees yet glares up to see Lucien remove his hand from Hayley's chest and approach him but once he did, Klaus smirked before lunging at him, tackling his first turned to the ground.

The two brawl until Lucien pins Klaus to a tree and bares his fangs at the original, attempting to bite him.

Luckily, Hayley jumped on Lucien's back, with her arms around his neck, and has his feet running across the bayou while he tries to remove her.

After he successfully removes Hayley from behind him, he tries to shove his hand back in her chest but Klaus goes after him again which results in Lucien slamming his sire against a tree, knocking him out cold.

Hayley readies herself to fight more with Lucien until Freya and Elijah showed up, Freya armed with amplified magic.

The sister started reverting Lucien to a normal vampire again, bringing him to his knees, yet before she could finish, she is impaled by a medium sized branch and is forced to stop.

Elijah and Hayley run to Freya's aid while Lucien stands up, amused by their failure of an attempt.

"Well this has been very eventful but I really should get going. Toodaloo." Lucien taunts, waving his fingers as a goodbye before vamp speeding off.

Elijah removes the branch from Freya and Hayley heals her once he's gone.

After Freya has been healed, the three talk about the current situation.

"What do we do? We failed to kill him." Hayley complains clearly panicking.

"Hayley, calm down." Elijah says putting his hand on her shoulder but she brushes it off and continues to panic.

"What do we tell Klaus when he wakes up?" Hayley asks still worried.

"We tell him that we succeeded in killing Lucien Castle. This is the last thing that he needs to know about." Freya says as Elijah places one of Klaus' arms around his neck while Hayley does the same thing on the other side and they lift him up, with his feet dragging behind him.

When the four get back to the Compound, Davina's no longer in the circle but it is no longer broken either.

"Where's Davina?" Hayley asks looking around confused after her and Elijah put Klaus on the couch.

Marcel wakes up grasping his with the look of murder in his eyes and unfortunately his eyes land on Freya, who he attempts to lunge at.

"Marcel!" Davina echos the compound with her shout.

"I'm okay." Davina says and the two reunite with a hug.

"You're alive." Hayley gasps relieved at the sight of Davina living again.

"How?" Elijah asks also relieved.

"You can thank Vincent. I know I'll be thanking him, he saved my life." Davina says trying not to glare at Freya.

Kol walks in the room and everyone turns to stare at his sudden appearance.

"Kol." Davina shrieks, very high-pitched, and jumps in his arms to embrace him and bury her face in his neck.

At that moment, Klaus woke up grabbing his head, motions Hayley to follow him, and they leave to see if Hope is feeling better, Marcel decides to leaves as well, while Freya and Elijah also decide to leave Kol and Davina to their happy reunion, keeping their mouths shut about the entire day's events and keeping it to themselves.


End file.
